Undercover
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "I need you two to get married." "What!" Jason and Reyna gasped at the same time. Percy flinched at their outburst, silently thankful neither agent accepted coffee earlier. FBI AU JEYNA


A/N: FINALS ARE FREAKING OVER! FALL QUARTER OF SENIOR YEAR IS OVER! GAHHHHHH! That is all. Lol. As you can see I'm excited about being done with college right now. This fic is sort of in the middle of a new AU I'm planning. FBI Jeyna anyone? My other fics will be updated eventually. This one just sort of stole my muse and ran off with it. Enjoy, read and review! Happy Holidays!

Prompt: holy crap I would die if you wrote a fake married!jeyna fic omg omg omg keep writing i love you i'm also a creep but i still love your writing have a nice day bye

Undercover

"I need you two to get married."

"What?!" Jason and Reyna gasped at the same time. Percy flinched at their outburst, silently thankful neither agent accepted coffee earlier. The acting director scratched the back of his head, not sure how to explain this sudden assignment to his field agents. Reyna Ramirez glared at him from her seat, impatiently tapping her fingers where her hands were placed in her lap. Even though she was his subordinate, Reyna was a reckoning force. "Explain yourself, Jackson." Percy smiled awkwardly, peeking at his second agent. Jason Grace didn't look very happy either. The man leaned against a low cabinet, eying the bottle of scotch he knew Percy hid for those tougher days as leader.

"Ok maybe I started that off wrong." Percy admitted as he stood up, pulling a file from his overflowing desk and held it out. "A few days ago, Leo had informed me about some suspicious activity near Jupiter Hall." Jason stepped forward, accepting the file from Percy. "It could mean nothing; it could mean something. The only big event this month is the charity gala where Senator Chiron is due to show up. There's a very interesting name on the guest list." Percy hinted.

"That doesn't explain why we need to be married." Jason pointed out as he handed a stack of photos to Reyna. His blond head was bent, glasses slipping from his face, as he studied the layout.

"We can't suddenly add you two on Senator Chiron's security detail, the secret service wouldn't be too happy about that. They're willing to work with you two. I was able to secure an invitation for a married couple." Percy explained as he sat back down, observing his two agents. Jason nodded his head as he continued reading the files. Reyna had a sour expression on her lips, still glaring at Percy with the photos clenched in her hand. Percy returned her stare before yielding. "You have comments, Reyna."

"Of course, acting director." Percy grimaced at the title. "Why can't you and Annabeth do it? You two are actually married." Percy tried not to smile too widely at the thought of his young pregnant wife. The dark-haired man absently rolled his gold wedding band as he leaned back in his chair. Annabeth was on maternity leave while he covered her position. His face hardened after a quiet moment.

"Gaia knows our faces." Jason's head snapped up, gaping at Percy. Reyna's dark eyes widen before rapidly flipping through the photos in her hand. She stopped finding the one they wanted. It was a canon shot of one of the biggest crime boss in New York. She looked unbothered by the cold in her thick fur-trimmed coat as she slipped out of her black sedan with a huge pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

Gaia had her hand in every dirty business on this side of the United States. From drug smuggling to money laundering, if it involves organized crime, Gaia was making money somehow. Percy and Annabeth have been tracking the mob queen down for years. Just last year, they took out one of her most profitable underground casino and captured one of her higher generals. If they were at the gala, it would just be a cherry on top if Gaia was planning something.

"You two are the best at undercover work in such short notice." Percy said, fixing them each with a meaningful stare. "You've worked together for years and can quickly adapt on your feet. This isn't a tough assignment. Just keep an eye on Senator Chiron." Jason and Reyna both traded glances. It wasn't a difficult assignment but things were tense between the two agents since Reyna assisted Malcolm with his undercover task months ago. There was a subtle shift in the air, an undercurrent tension. It was nothing to big that they can't function as a productive team but everyone at work knew something was brewing. Reyna and Jason are adults, professions; they can handle a little close and personal undercover work, right? Right.

* * *

><p>"How does it feel to be Mrs. Grace? You didn't even invite me to your wedding. I introduced you two!" Gwen teased mercilessly as she flipped through the rack of dresses Reyna could wear for her undercover op tonight. Reyna didn't say anything, lost in her own world, as she leaned against the wall of the wardrobe room. Her fingers twisted the two rings on her left hand. The weight felt new, not a bad new but still new. They were simple but beautifully designed rings. Her 'engagement' ring was white gold with a modest diamond. Her 'wedding' ring was fancier, white gold as well with a row of tiny diamonds. They were borrowed from a well-trusted jeweler connected with the FBI. "Reyna?" The female agent finally looked up at her co-worker's bright smile. "Still in the honeymoon phase?"<p>

"Very funny, Gwen." Reyna replied as she stood up. The blonde chuckled and held out an eye-catching dress. It was long strapless dark blue evening gown with a subtle slit to show off her long tan legs. Reyna gingerly touched the gown, feeling the silky fabric slip through her fingers. "Isn't this too much?" She asked, taking it and entering the changing stall.

"It's a charity event with the richest people in New York. That dress is perfect." Gwen countered, looking through a jewelry box of FBI modified gems for something useful. "So what's your cover story? How did you two meet?" Reyna looked up as she shrugged her jacket off and unbuttoned her light blue blouse.

"Jason and I are college sweethearts." Reyna started as she kicked her heels off and folded her clothes. She nibbled her lower lip, trying to remember what she and Jason came up with during the briefing with Percy and the whole team. They tried to keep it simple. "Um…" She struggled as she slide the dress over her hips, feeling the soft fabric mold against her skin.

"Reyna was a finance major with a competitive streak." Jason's voice floated through the air as the door clicked behind him. Reyna frowned as he continued speaking. "I was a frat boy who was too good at beer pong. We met at a frat party. There was chemistry and maybe a little too much to drink." Reyna rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair free as she observed herself in the mirror. "Don't tell me you forget how we meet, Sunshine?" She pulled the door open and glared at her partner. Jason had a smug smirk on his face before his eyes widen. "Wow…"

"Pick up your jaw, sweetie." Reyna countered as she stepped out. "Also, now that I think about it, that story isn't very charity gala safe." Jason glanced away, shaking his head as he placed his hand in his pockets. Reyna moved front of the vanity, fixing Jason's reflection with a knowing stare, as she ruffled her locks.

"So, what story are we going to cook up instead?" Jason asked as he took a diamond necklace from Gwen's jewelry box. It was a pendant crystal with a tiny camera imbedded in for surveillance. Reyna watched as her partner approached, meeting his blue eyes in the mirror. "How about I swept you off your feet at one of my parents' parties? You were a daughter of a business partner, standoffish, mysterious but with an alluring smile I could resist." Reyna tried not to flush as Jason gently brushed her long hair over her shoulder. His breath tickled the nape of her skin as he clipped the necklace. Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Jason lowered his lips, brushing it against the nape of her neck. Reyna bit her lip, trying to control the flush on her face. He was doing on purpose. She knew by the gleam in his eyes. "How does that sound, darling?" _Two can play that game._ Reyna thought as she turned around slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Gwen didn't cough at that moment.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Gwen commented with a soft flush against her fair skin. Jason pulled back, sliding his hands away from where they fell on Reyna's hips. She didn't even notice them. The blonde pulled out a sleek black tuxedo with a tie to match Reyna's stunning dress. "Mrs. Grace needs a perfect accessory." Jason laughed as he took the tuxedo, looking it over, before entering the changing stall. The wardrobe expert wandered over to where Reyna finally sat down. She kneeled down to whisper in her friend's ear. "That was hot. Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine, Gwen." Reyna murmured back as she felt her fingers comb through her dark locks. "Just typical Jason and me. We push each other's buttons." Gwen hummed skeptically as she pulled her hair into a tasteful up-do. Reyna met Gwen's gaze and gave her a miniscule shake of her head, ending the discussion. The door behind the two creaked open, revealing their tech expert. "Leo, what's the update?"

"You clean up very nicely, Boss." Leo complimented as he stepped in with his signature grin. Reyna shook her head as he sat in the chair beside her, rapidly tapping on his tablet to pull up some critical information. "While you and Flyboy were playing house, I sent Frank and Hazel out to do some light scouting. Things appeared quiet for now but this is Gaia we're dealing with. Your pretty necklace will stream directly to the surveillance van. We don't have the power to keep it running for the whole night. So pick your moments." Leo handed her a thin lipstick tube. "Twist this and the camera will turn on. Com links can be activated with a click of the opposite end. Jason will have his standard issued firearms underneath his tux. Yours is a little harder to hide…"

"A thigh holster should be sufficient." Reyna advised as she crossed her legs, judging how well she could hide her weapon. Gwen appeared, holding a pair of three inch black heels. "Oh no. I'm not wearing those. I can't run in heels."

"Something the Great Reyna can't do?" Jason asked as he stepped out of the changing room. Reyna turned to snap something at him but stopped, taking in how well he wore the tuxedo. He looked down, adjusting his cuff links. His thick white gold wedding ring glistened in the light of the room. The close cut of the black fabric accented how broad Jason's shoulders were. The blue tie hung around his neck as he tugged the jacket down, smoothing the tiny unnoticeable creases. "Color me surprise. What is it, Sunshine?" Jason asked, noticing her starry gaze. Reyna mentally scold herself as she approached him.

"You really like that nickname, Grace." Reyna commented, taking the ends of his tie and tugged him closer.

"I think it fits you very well." Jason replied, tilting his head down to watch her nimble fingers slide over the fabric and knotted it in a perfect tie. "My own little ray of sunshine." Reyna shook her head with a soft laugh as she smoothed his tie down.

"Now remember, if you stay out in the sun for too long, you might get burned." Reyna looked up and watched as her partner's lips curled into a smirk. This assignment was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Jason's fingers clenched beside Reyna's waist when he felt a hand graze his butt. He turned his head just in time to catch a flash of white curly hair as the elderly woman winked at him. Jason gave her a civil smile before he leaned in close to Reyna and whispered in her ear. "Alright, if one more old lady pats my ass, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Reyna bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too widely. Her fingers curled gently against his side, looking over her shoulder discretely as the frisky elderly widow walked away.<p>

"But your bottom is so pat-able." She teased back. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled as he felt Reyna's arm wrapping around his waist, holding him close to her side. Jupiter Hall was packed with wealthy citizens of New York City. It was tastefully decorated with soft warm paper lanterns and colorful flowers against cream curtains. At the corner of Jason's eyes, he could see Senator Chiron happily shaking hands with a few businessmen, relatively safe with his security detail not far away. Jason first thought was how ridiculous this assignment was, babysitting a politician, but after seeing his partner in the gorgeous dress, he didn't mind it.

"Ha, ha, at least you don't have to fend off New York's widows." Reyna's dark eyes gleamed as she smiled smugly back before turning to the couple they were conversing with. His partner was somehow oblivious of all the attention she was attracting even with an obvious husband. A few elderly men openly flirted with her, which she laughed off easily. Young attractive heirs gave her lingering longing looks from a distance, not confident to approach her. Jason noticed a certain cool young man who seemed to build up enough confident to approach her. Jason laced their fingers together, politely excusing themselves from the conversation before tugging Reyna away. She arched her eyebrow but followed wordlessly. "I don't like how he was looking at you."

Reyna peeked over her shoulder. "I don't need to fend anyone off with you here." She whispered as Jason guided them to a secluded section of chairs. She sank into her seat. The heels must be killing her legs from hours of standing and socializing. They played husband and wife well, accepting compliments from various people. Jason sat on her left side, resting his elbow on the back of her chair, resting his head against the palm of his hand, slightly invading her space. He continued watching the crowd, absently reaching with his other hand to towy with hers, feeling the rings gently press against his fingers. "Possessive much?" Jason turned, letting a lazy smile tug at his lips. He leaned in, inhaling a bit of her perfume as his lips grazed her ear.

"Of course I am, you're my wife and especially in that dress." He whispered, feeling a miniscule shiver pass through the usually composed woman. A slight flushed tinged her soft cheeks. She opened her mouth to retort but a light sensual chuckle popped the bubble that surrounded the two agents.

"My, my, aren't you two bold?" Jason froze at the sound of her serene voice. He only heard that voice through wiretaps and recordings. Reyna tensed beside him as she looked up. Her fingers squeezed his slightly as she kept her breathing steady. In front of the two stood an ageless woman with stylish dark hair and unreadable emerald eyes. Her dark green gown flowed around her body, accenting her subtle curves. Gaia smiled behind her champagne flute as she gestured to the seat beside Jason. "May I or should I find another seat and leave you two lovebirds alone?"

Jason laughed to hide his nervousness as he pulled away from Reyna. He scratched the back of his neck as he smiled at her. "This is embarrassing, I'm sorry. We're like a bunch of teenagers. Of course you may sit." Gaia smirked as she sat down effortlessly. "I'm Jason Grace." He introduced, offering his hand.

"Gaia Hilton." She replied easily, accepting his hand, lips pursing as she observed him. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but you wouldn't be Jason Grace, Zeus Grace's son, would you?" Of Olympus Software and Co?" It's been years since Jason had been referred as Zeus's son. Jason schooled his expression to an unruffled face as he grinned back and nodded his head. "Ah, then you must congratulate him for me. He's been in the news lately around securing a government contract, not that you wouldn't know that being his son and all. Now where are my manners? Who's your lovely friend?"

"I'm a bit more than a friend." Reyna replied, slipping her left arm through the crook of Jason's right as she leaned over, offering her hand. "Reyna Grace." The way she said her fake name felt so natural Jason could almost believe it.

"Well, aren't you a lucky lady? Congratulations, there was nothing in the news about your engagement or your wedding." Gaia commented, gently probing. The couple traded glances, not sure how to respond. Thankfully, someone was approaching the tiny group. Gaia reacted first turning her wide catty smile towards them as she stood up. "Ah, Mr. Senator, it's wonderful to see you. This was a simply stunning dinner." Senator Chiron smiled politely and accepted her handshake. They exchanged pleasantries as Jason and Reyna stood up, composing themselves. "Why are you gracing us with your presence?"

"I promise this young woman the first dance of the evening." Chiron answered, sticking to the security plan they drew up for this part of the night. "I would love to hear a little bit more of those ideas you have about the administration." Reyna laughed and nodded her head but before accepting Chiron's outstretched hand she tugged Jason closer and pressed her lips against his cheek, inches away from his ear.

"Don't let her out of your sight." She whispered softly. Jason pulled away and kissed her forehead, reassuring her as he gently nudged her towards Chiron. He watched the pair as they disappeared into the sea of dancers before turning to the organized crime queen beside him.

"I know you're curious." Jason commented, holding his hand out to the woman. She smirked, accepting his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Now that Gaia was in his hands, he had to plan this just right. "Reyna and I dated for three years. She knew me as Jason Jackson until a year of dating. I didn't want to be treated as Jason Grace. But she knew, she knew after a month of dating but continued playing along with me." Jason smiled, building this fake relationship in his mind. Reyna truly never cared about his name, family or status especially during FBI training. She never treated him differently. "I would have proposed right then and there if I had a ring."

"That's adorable." Gaia commented as she followed his lead. "She's quite a girl." Jason looked over Gaia's head, spotting Reyna and Chiron dancing.

"She deserves everything…" Jason whispered, looking back down at Gaia. "And I don't think I can provide her it." This was the tricky part, laying the bait down. "Can I trust you, Gaia?" The woman looked at Jason closely, studying his blue eyes. He hoped he looked desperate and troubled, worried about the future of his family. A perfect mark. Gaia nodded her head, squeezing the hand she was holding. "I'm in a bit of trouble with some gambling debts. My parents froze all my accounts after Reyna and I eloped. I only had what was on me at the time and thought my luck and charm could generate some money. I guess my luck's about to run out." Jason's eyes flickered to his wedding ring. "We may need to start pawning things."

Gaia was quiet for a moment as they continued their dance. Jason wondered if he was pushing it too much. As the song slowly fades, she released Jason's hand and somehow produced a white thin business card with an emerald border. Jason could make out the leaf underneath her name before she slipped it into his breast pocket. "I think we can find an arrangement. Give me a call later, Mr. Grace." She flashed a coy smile and walking off. Jason stood there for a moment before touch the hidden button on his cuff link, activating the com link between him and Leo.

"Did Reyna update you to who I was dancing with?" Jason asked as he stood up, trying to spot his 'wife' in the crowd.

"Yes, and since you're talking to me right now, I'm allow to ruin your credit score." Leo replied, the rapid sound of his typing could be heard through the tiny earpiece.

"Don't ruin it too badly. I would like to buy a house eventually." Jason joked back, hearing Leo laugh before click the com off. He was still smiling when he located Reyna in the crowd before frowning. Reyna and Chiron were still talking but another person joined their group. It was the eager heir from earlier, offering his hand to Reyna. Jason moved without thinking, watching as she accepted his handshake and blushed pretty when he kissed her hand. The blond slid soundlessly beside Reyna, sliding his hand gently across Reyna's back and settling on her waist. "Hey sweetheart," Jason greeted, kissing her temple while glaring at the young man. "Mind if I steal my wife for a dance?" He didn't wait for a reply as he guiding her into another waltz.

"What happened with Gaia?" Reyna demanded in a hush whisper as they fell into familiar steps of the dance. Jason chuckled; glad she was berating him for manhandling her. Instead of answering, he stepped closer, resting his cheek against the crow of her hair. Reyna settled into his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck and nested her face into the crook of his neck. "What is it, Jason?" She asked, breath fanning the exposed skin.

"Let's just say," Jason started, drawing tiny circles against the small of her back. "We have to wait a bit before signing the divorce papers."


End file.
